


168 часов вечности (или первые 7 дней без него)

by giovedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovedi/pseuds/giovedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первые 7 дней Дина без Кастиэля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	168 часов вечности (или первые 7 дней без него)

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [168 Hours of Eternity (or The First 7 Days Without Him)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/307934) by agirlnamedtruth
> 
>  
> 
> Бета: cicada
> 
> Переведено для Фандомной Битвы 2014
> 
> Таймлайн: 7 сезон

Это был понедельник. День, когда все случилось. День, когда Кас ушел.  
Понедельник прошел под извинения и утешения.  
Он был прожит, скорее всего, в состоянии шока, с безучастным лицом, и, наверное, думать хотелось о чем-то другом – о чем угодно, – но в памяти снова и снова всплывал образ тонущего Каса.  
Секунды растягивались на часы, а часы – на целые вечности, полные мыслей о нем, пока не пришло смирение, что его больше не было.  
Не было понедельника. Не было Каса и не было Дина – весь мир перестал существовать.  
Это был день, когда все обернулось крахом.

Во вторник было иначе.  
Настало время сильного Дина, время Дина – старшего брата.  
Они решили двигаться дальше, в буквальном смысле. Оставили тот маленький водоем позади, в пыли из-под колес.  
Мыслями Дин все еще был там, но будь он проклят, если признается в этом.  
Он уже получил свои двадцать четыре часа скорби.  
И это больше, чем он обычно себе позволял.  
Он стоически вел машину, до беления костяшек сжимая пальцы на руле, до жжения в глазах вперив взгляд в дорогу.  
Это смутно напоминало ему заключение на Небесах, когда он точно так же сидел за рулем, а Кас тихонько говорил с ним по радио.  
А ангелы возвращаются на небеса после смерти?

К среде никто уже не видел разницы между этим и обычным, выпивающим среди бела дня и не желающим делиться чувствами Дином.  
Дни проходили легче благодаря Jack Daniels, но ночи возвращали все с лихвой, поворачивая вспять весь достигнутый, как он наивно полагал, прогресс.  
Кас бы сказал, что это вредно, а Дин бы в ответ напомнил, что тот напивался и хуже, когда вера оставила его так же, как сейчас оставил Дина сам Кас.  
Так что, по сути, это была обычная среда. Первая из длинной череды сред, в которых где-то непременно наступало два часа ночи.

Четверг больно задел за живое.  
Кас был ангелом четверга.  
Однажды он упомянул об этом.  
Сказал, что в четверг ему никогда не дают покоя.  
Не то чтобы у него был покой в другие дни благодаря нескончаемым винчестеровским проблемам.  
Дин иногда звал его по четвергам, просто из вредности.  
И каждый раз Кас являлся, даже зная, что это шутка, просто на всякий случай.  
Дин подозревал, что был единственным человеком, настолько обласканным вниманием ангела и при этом так его достававшим.  
Кто же теперь присмотрит за четвергом?

Дин был почти уверен, что именно в пятницу Кастиэль вытащил его из Ада и вернул на землю. Ну, или в землю.  
Он не знал наверняка, потому что нигде этого не записывал и спрашивать ни у кого не собирался.  
Может, тогда была и не пятница.  
Разве это было важно?  
К своему удивлению и против всякой логики он обнаружил, что это было чертовски важно.  
Возможно, он просто боялся, что если позволит ускользнуть подобным мелочам, то потеряет вообще все, а терять ему осталось не так уж много.  
Он приструнил свою гордость и спросил.  
Это была не пятница.

Суббота прошла бездумно.  
Демонов нужно было убить, и, разумеется, их убили, а людей нужно было спасать, и, разумеется, их спасли.  
Он прикусил ремень, пока Сэм накладывал швы. Очередной шрам в коллекцию и лишний повод осадить бутылку самого дешевого виски.  
Дин стер с себя кровь, стараясь не думать о том, чья она – Сэма, его собственная или кого-нибудь совершенно другого.  
Казалось, они всю жизнь были в чьей-то крови.  
Но Бог знает, в каком состоянии он оказался бы, если бы ему было нечем себя занять.

Воскресенье.  
Как правило, либо день отдыха, либо самый тяжелый в неделе день – смотря какую жизнь ты ведешь.  
Он хотел бы знать, удавалось ли ангелам передохнуть в воскресенье, как на том настаивала их религия.  
Дин сомневался.  
Какая злая ирония: теперь он мог отдыхать сколько угодно.  
И Дин молился, хоть и знал, что ответ не последует, во всяком случае, не тот ответ, который он хотел бы услышать.  
Он молил своего ангела четверга подарить ему облегчение перед следующей чередой из семи дней.


End file.
